


Colliding Worlds

by Thisreadingotaku



Series: Colliding Worlds [1]
Category: Cross over - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, Different Worlds, Druids, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Language Barrier, Mages (Dragon Age), Memory Loss, Multi, Mutual Pining, Night Elves, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Recovery, Slow Burn, Templars (Dragon Age), Writer doesn't know what she is doing., but I will try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisreadingotaku/pseuds/Thisreadingotaku
Summary: Mayindra Feathercoil wasn’t much up for a life changing adventure. Her life was simple in the forested area that was her home in Auberdine. Trees, animals, nature and family. The only things that she needed. She didn’t ask for anything more… So why was she now a sitting duck in an unknown world in a war that she has no business being in? There is clearly a language barrier since they can’t understand her, and she can’t understand them. Was it so difficult to have a peaceful life to live out the rest of her days? And why are these elves different than her?One thing is for sure.She isn’t in Azeroth anymore…
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Colliding Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayindra Feathercoil wasn’t much up for a life changing adventure. Her life was simple in the forested area that was her home in Auberdine. Trees, animals, nature and family. The only things that she needed. She didn’t ask for anything more… So why was she now a sitting duck in an unknown world in a war that she has no business being in? There is clearly a language barrier since they can’t understand her, and she can’t understand them. Was it so difficult to have a peaceful life to live out the rest of her days? And why are these elves different than her?  
One thing is for sure.  
She isn’t in Azeroth anymore…

** _Fire…_ **

** _Burning…_ **

_Why is everything so hot? As if the flames are consuming every inch of my body?! I can’t breathe… But the temple is right there._

_…Just keep moving…That’s it. _

_Right foot._

_Left foot._

_Righ-_

“Argh!”

_I-I’m not going to make it am I? My lungs hurt. The air is too thick, and I can’t breathe correctly anymore. I’m not going to make it to that party Larissa, I’m sorry._

** _Sniff_ **

_Heh. Even the tears can’t come out with this damn heat everywhere… Hey Larissa? Take care of Kal for me please? And sorry if that owl makes you want to go to the void and back._

_…_

_T-that light…what a beautiful moon we have tonight. But Elune? Will you answer my prayer one last time? Please don’t make your children suffer. I-I know I may not be a priestess and I don’t follow the path of one, but can you at least grant me this wish? We must at least have hope…_

_Please_

_You can not kill hope…_

_…_

“A-ah.”_ The feeling is starting to wither. Have you answered my prayers? Or am I so far gone that it is only I now that is currently leaving the world? Maybe I will never know that answer, but still._

“Shaha lor’ma”(*)

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

_Mmm. These voices. Too loud. Why do they keep shouting? And what is that damn light!? Ugh_. Pulling at my arms I tried to pull myself off the ground, but there seemed to be some retrains around my wrists. “What are… Ropes?” Then I realized that the voices around me suddenly died off.

Looking up I see the familiar faces of humans, but something isn’t quite right just going off of their looks toward me and the atmosphere in the air. The clothes on them seem to indicate that they are either simple farmers or possibly traders that may be passing through. In front of them a man in clothes barley holding together draws a sword from the scabbard he is holding and shouts something at me in an unknown language. Keeping eye contact and not making any sudden movements I try to see if the man will understand me. “Uhm. I-I’m sorry I don’t seem to know the common tongue around here. If you can point-“ Talking didn’t seem to help the situation much. Actually, it seemed to make it even worse since he is now striding toward me with determination and the folk around him cower in fear still looking at me. Getting in a crouch I get ready to try and defend myself, not a lot of time to look at different options. He takes a swing at me, his aim is true and seems a little rusty, perhaps a former solider? No matter. I roll out of the way of the attack and pull at the ropes that bind my hands together, hearing a snap and my hands free I immediately slam them on the ground.

Roots burst from the ground and wrap around the man’s ankles, halting him where he stands. Sounds of screams and gasps pierce through the air around us. The man turns to me with fear in his eyes, but he doesn’t back down. As he tries to cut away at the roots that hold him still, I am now able to get a better look at him. He is an older male from what I can immediately see with his salt and pepper hair and a beard to complete the look. And he seems taller than most humans I know… taking a quick look at the fast gathering group they seem to carry the same tall height. _The crowd is growing rapidly! I need to leave, I’m already out numbered as it is!_ Knowing that I have time to run while he is immobilized, I take off for the forested area. Trees have always been familiar to me, but as I run past the objects in question, I know that I don’t know these particular pieces of wood. It is spring, and these trees don’t indicate that. They seem like they are in the process of fall. The sounds of a stream peak my ears and I start to make my way there, slowing down once the roaring of a waterfall is right in front of me.

Walking toward the smaller part of the stream I look down at my reflection and take off the feathered helm. My silver glowing eyes stare back at me, and I look like I got in a fight with a bear. My pale lilac skin looks paler than normal and my purple tattoos seem to stand out even more because of it. Each one representing the “dagger” starting right below my hair line, going past my eyes, and ending right below my cheeks. My eyebrows still look normal, long and pointing outward, they don’t look cut off at all. Still seem to have two ears that protrude past my hair and point toward the sky. But my hair… Oh my hair! The once long silver locks ended right at the middle of my back, but now it’s just **barley **pass my shoulders and looks a bit…singed. “What in name of Elune happened?” Looking down at myself I realize now that my cloak is burned and useless, my pants and shirt are scuffed and a little scorned. Now twisting the helm in my hands, I now can see that most of the feathers that dawned on the bird like half mask are also burned down almost to the tips.

I set the helm next to me and I scoop the water out of the stream and begin to wash my face of the dirt and soot? _Why is there soot? And why is half of my equipment burned?_

**Sigh** “Gear burned and lost. No pack with me so that means no supplies. And I seem to be in unfamiliar lands. Yeah, we’re doing just fine.” Making my way to the back of my neck my fingers glide past the skin and I hiss at the sensitivity of it and stop at the feeling of a scar like patch that seems to continue to make it’s way down onto my back. _T-that wasn’t there before! What in Elune’s name happened to me?!_ I pull away at the scarred skin, making me feel a bit ill as I dwindle on the thoughts. I feel as if I’m missing something very important, like I need to remember something! Wait… where is my staff? Looking around me I realized that I didn’t have my precious weapon by me. _I must have left it where I woke up!_ Realizing that I needed to go back I let out one more sigh and slipped on the, now discovered, burned helm and began to make my way back.

Walking back the way I came I could now feel the air nipping at my nose and ears, my adrenaline seems to be lowering now that I’m not in danger. _The wraps on my feet are not going to last without an enchantment on them, it seems that I will have to finally get some proper shoes._ While pondering my thoughts I could hear the birds and creatures around me and a smile begins to form on my face, at least nature is still what it is. But that peace doesn’t seem to last long, the birds had stop singing their songs the closer I made my way back to where I woke. Instead of the sweet melodies I could hear the familiar sound of metal clashing on metal, the air also seemed to shift. That familiar tinge of magic was moving around me as I got closer, but this felt different. Not like the magic I know. My ears perked up at the sound of screams and the cries of battle and civilians alike. Picking up the pace of my stride eventually turned into a sprint. Up ahead I could see a small village coming into view, it was also where the noise of battle was coming from. Squinting my eyes, I could see figures fighting, but now I could see clearly why there was magic in the air.

A woman with a blonde ponytail proceeded to fling a bolt of flames at a figure in full plate armor, it seemed to almost bounce off them as they proceeded to cut the woman down with the blade in their hand. At the sight of the fire my body seemed to halt on its own. My stomach churned at the sight of the flames as it grew and began to eat away at the dead grass and spread. The sound of fighting and cries begin to quite until they were silent, and the only noise I could hear was as if the flames were licking around me. Around my body…

** _Burning… _ **

** _“It’s all around us! The tree isn’t going to make it! May! Need to get to the temple there we can-“_ **

The sound of a child’s scream snaps me out of a trance. Shaking my head to clear my mind I gaze over the field and that’s when I see a small child as she hovers over an older woman’s body, and the child holding a familiar staff._ My staff!_ Looking closer there is an arrow protruding out of older woman’s shoulder. It’s also there where I could see the man again with the salt and pepper hair. He’s holding the same sword out, but this time it wasn’t at me. His stance is positioned against 3 other men in leather gear and smirks on their faces. The closer I look I can see coin bags on their hip, and they look heavy. Almost bursting at the seams. _Bandits? No matter._ The small child catches my eye again as she steps forward holding up my staff all while the older lady tries to grab the child, but she just manages to get out of range of her grasp. I could see the ambushers laugh at the actions of the child and although I could barely hear, even with my enhanced hearing, and not understand the spoken language it was easy to see that they were mocking her actions. Fury built up in my chest. I knew that whatever I was going to do next was going to be limited without my staff, so I would have to be quick.

Sprinting my way toward the group, while making the decision to make myself known, I let out a sharp whistle and hoped that they took the bait. They did. The trio of bandits looked over at me, confusion and fear bubbled in their eyes once they fully turned their bodies towards me. Running past them I hastily turned back and proceeded to slam my hands on the ground. Green roots once more burst forth from the ground, but unlike last time I **INTENDED **for it to harm. The vines wrapped around the bandit’s forms as they screamed trying to pull it off and failing miserably. Gathering my reserves of astral power into my hand it began to glow into the familiar bright blue orb with a swirl of violet. Throwing it toward my closest foe he let out a grunt of pain and to no surprise I already had a sweat breaking out after the **ONE** attack. _Anymore Starsurges is going to completely deplete my reveres and I’ll be useless at that point! _His roots began to wither away after the attack…like they normally do. But I was prepared for that! While the man was temporarily stunned, I burst toward him and hastily knocked his simple dagger out of his hand. Successfully disarming him. With the blade on the ground he finally seemed to come to his senses and took a sloppy swing at me with his fists. Ducking under his arm the sound of a squelch and a gurgle of liquid reached my ears. Taking a quick look behind me my eyes saw that the bandit was impaled by a familiar sword, again it’s the man that bares salt and pepper hair.

“Seems like we may be on the same side after all,” he looks over at me with confusion still in his eyes and now I could see that distrust also lies within those green orbs. But no matter, he is assisting me now. Turning back to the other two foes I jump toward the second man and push him so that he topples onto the ground. The roots being to wrap around his body a lot easier now as they now start to pull him under the soil. His screams become muffled and then there is silence from him as he disappears. Turning towards the last bandit I just happen to see my new human ally pull his sword out of the last and final foe with a wet squelch. His breathing is harsh, and it is clear to me that he may have exerted himself too far. As I let my new ally catch his breath, I start making my way toward the child and woman. During the fight the child had run back to the injured woman with my staff in their hands. The child shouts something unintelligible at me and holds my staff with an inexperienced defense stance. The brown wooden weapon is obviously too large for the child to hold, the purple feathers at the end of the staff flap lazily in the air. Roaming my eyes over the small creatures form I could clearly see that this child is a female. With her brown locks cut above her ears she seemed to almost pass as a boy. But those ears… They look elven but defiantly smaller than my own, or any full-blooded elf that I know. _She must be a halfling. _Her brown eye stare at me, as if daring me to attack.

Halting my steps, I hold out my hands in front of me showing that I had no intention to hurt her. “Little one. There is no harm that is going to be coming to you. Now if you just hand-“She shouts at me more and holds up my staff while frost begins to grow at her finger tips. The woman behind her is now screaming at the child in clear panic as the air begins to get colder by every second. My silver hair begins to whip around my face as the wind picks up in the area. Looking back at the child, her brown eyes lock with mine as she hurls a frost bolt toward my head. It grazes past my cheek, but it doesn’t have much force or power in the attack, so it just leaves a small cut from the icy bolt. Staggering back a couple of steps the child seems to have used up all her energy as well when I see her collapse in a heap onto the ground, my staff rolling out of her hand.

The woman continues to shout her concern toward the child as she slowly crawls her way to the side of the fallen girl. My swordsman ally finally seemed to catch his breath as I hear him also making his way towards the commotion and he speaks to the woman with comforting tones all while she hugs the child closer as her tears fall. She has the same looks as the child. Hair, eyes, and ears. Gazing back at the child one could easily make the connection that they were related. Mother or sister, I couldn’t really make the indication since the woman did still look quite young. They go back and forth with their responses and they finally notice me staring at them. The man stares at me, still with that distrustful gaze. But it seems like that even he can look past our last encounter as he tosses my staff back to me all while giving me a dismissing tone and begins to move back to the brunettes. My gaze shifts back over to the woman and I then again see the arrow protruding out her shoulder, as she shifts the child better in her arms she winces in pain as the arrow is lightly nudged.

“A-Ah. I can help with that.” The two figures turn my way, again with the confusion and fear in their eyes. “Heal. I can heal.” Remember the cut that I gained earlier from the confrontation with the child, I held up a hand over my cheek and a light green aura began to sew up the cut. Removing my hand, my cheek is now on display for the two, no cut in sight.

“I have my staff now, so my reserves are a lot bigger and more controlled. I can help you,” Pointing at my hand and then over to the woman I try to get the message along that I wanted to help. “Help. Help”

The man’s eyes lit up in understanding and spoke to the woman in hushed tones, even though it was clear we couldn’t understand each other. Her brown eyes shoot toward me again in fear as the man continued to speak to her, he then pointed to the child and the woman deflated in defeat and nodded her head. Looking back at me he inclined his head and waved me over, indicating that I could make my way to the group. As I slowly stride my way to the figures I once again was surprised by their height, they may not be as tall as my people, but they were defiantly taller than my humans. Stopping in front of the male I held out a hand, hoping that the universal handshake still pertained in these lands. Seems I got lucky as he grabs my hand with a firm handshake and pointed to himself “Raylen Fawcett.” Giving the man a bright smile and copying the pointing gesture to myself.

“Mayindra Feathercoil.” He gives me a confused look as he tries the name on his own tongue. As he fails the fourth time a giggle falls out of my mouth and I point to myself once more.

“May.” Finger now pointed at him. “Raylen.” And now back at myself. “May” He blinks and gives his own tired chuckle as he points back at me.

“May” A smile forms on my face. _Seems that we may be able to get past this strange language barrier after all! _ Bowing my head, I give a simple greeting of my people.

“Ishnu-alah”(**)

_I don’t know if I’m on Azeroth anymore._

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

May:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I have been thinking about this story for a long time now and I finally decided to give it a go. Hopefully it turned out good, tell me what you think! Now since that I am doing a cross over of Dragon Age and World of Warcraft I’ll be trying to give some insite on the World of Warcraft lore, but if you guys are familiar with the story you will know that there is A LOT and I don’t think I’ll cover all of it haha! But at the end of the story I will add little notes, as you can see below, where I will either translate or explain something more in detail. Thank you all so much again and I’ll see ya’ll soon!
> 
> *Shaha lor’ma-Thank you.  
**Ishnu-alah- Good fortune to you.


	2. Healing and Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running in with her new strange companions, May is now tasked with healing the halfling woman in their group. As for the woman in question, she gets a visit from a very strange lady. Very strange indeed.

After the small battle I found myself walking with my newfound allies outside the town’s limits and toward a small hut. As we walked down the dirt path Raylen carried the child in his arms with great care and I…I was also doing the same with the woman. Her body much more lithe than my own and short in stature, that seems to run with their halfling blood. Even looking at the child she was a lot smaller than the human children I’ve seen at home. Glancing at the woman in my arms I could see the elven beauty that seems to always come with the elf blood, no matter where you come from. She has a small pale face, small curved nose, full lips and nice long wavy hair to complete the look. Those big brown orbs that previously looked at me in fear are now closed, she had passed out when we cut off the end of the arrow that bared the arrowhead. Looking back at my human companion, his green orbs meet my silver and I nod down at the woman.

“What’s her name?” Again, he looked at me with that confused gaze and I now realized how old this is going to get. Nodding over to him I try to get my message across once more. “Raylen. You’re Raylen.” He nods slowly. I nod down at the halfling in my arms “Name. What is her name?” Raylen looks at the woman and I pick up a slight whisper under his breath.

“Name?” His quizzical glace comes back to me, “Name? May?” A light laugh leaves my lips and I nod enthusiastically.

“Yes! Name! My name is May.” Looking down at the woman one more time I repeat the same word. “Name. What is her name?” My ears catch the ‘Ah’ that leaves the man’s lips and it seems like the message now got through.

“Ariani” After making indication of the mystery woman’s name he then looks down at the child next. “Brinowen. Ariani. Brinowen.” Testing the names on my tongue, they seemed strange, but it had the familiar elven ring to it. ‘_Elven names had always seemed the same though. Seems like that in all areas no matter where I am I guess.’_ Shaking my head, I continue my gaze to the fast approaching hut and now realize that we don’t know if the door is locked or not. A puff of air leaves my lips as that thought finds its way to my mind. ‘_I guess we can always pick the lock. But I don’t-‘_ As if sensing my concern Raylen pulls a brass key out of his pocket and points to the house, then to himself all while still holding Brinowen in his arms. ‘_Oh, this is his home. I thought it was-‘_He then says one word that seems to match with my common tongue.

“**Home”** Quickly looking at the man I try to gesture to him without dropping or injuring Ariani further.

“Home! Home! I heard home!” My excitement shows in my voice as I repeat the one common word back to Raylen. He stops from trying to open the door and looks at me with those wide green eyes and he realizes that the single word, as clear and perfect, seems to be the same as my common tongue. With this newfound information tears began to gather in my eyes as I tried to will them away ‘_It’s just a word. No need to cry about it!’ _But of course, my wish isn’t answered as I could feel a few of the tears fall down my cheeks and I let out an embarrassed chuckle. Raylen gives me a small sadden glance and he turns back to the forgotten door from my excitement and pushes it open. We both walk in, both with a halfling in our arms.

Glancing around the small area there wasn’t much that left to the imagination. There was a simple bed pushed into a corner, a messy table with a single chair, a hearth with a cooking pot over it, chamber pot, and…a dog? But this canine creature was very much larger than any dog that I have seen, but I can see the creature has the blood of wolf flowing through its veins. ‘_Hasn’t been the first that I’ve heard of a breeder doing that to their own.’_ The large creature stands now, due to us waking its slumber, and I can now see that it seems to come up to my hip. The hound bears its sharp teeth at me in warning and if the creature had more fur then it currently had then it would be safe to say that it would be standing straight up. But a sharp “Jayne” comes from Raylen and the hound gets out of her defense stance. _‘A warrior but he has tamed such a magnificent creature. Hunter or Warrior?’_ “May” Snapping out of my thoughts I look back over at the man and see that he has cleared the table and has place the young Brinowen upon his bed.

Walking over to the now clean table I gently settle Ariani down, careful of the arrow that still protrudes in front of her shoulder. Raylen makes his way over to my side and within his hands he has a small glass vial that holds a mysterious red liquid and he begins to feed it to Ariani. _‘Perhaps a simple healing potion?’_ As my human companion is occupied, I could still see that the canine creature was still staring at me, as if daring me to make a wrong move. Turing my body towards it, and crouching down, I slowly hold my hand out as an invitation to sniff it. And the creature finally decides to make its way over. As it begins to slowly walk over to me, now with a more curious gaze, I can now look at the creature in detail. A brown coat covers the hound and it bears dark yellow beady eyes that shine with intelligence. Nothing showed to indicate that the creature was male and the sides and stomach of the, now discovered, female hound seemed to protrude out and swollen then the typical hound that I have seen. The creature, now in front of me, sniffs my hand and even gives it an experimental lick before sitting down in front of me and giving me a quizzical glance. As if she’s never seen a Kaldorei (*) before.

“May.” Moving my gaze back over to Raylen he seemed to be done feeding the red liquid to Ariani, so I began to make my way back to the table. Raylen once again calls out the name “Jayne” and with a quick few other words the creature behind me goes to lay at the floor by the bed with Brinowen on it. He turns back toward me and points at my hand and then to the arrow wound on Ariani, indicating that I can now begin the healing process. Walking over to Ariani on the table I mentally get myself prepared for the exhaustion that will come after healing her. Pointing at Raylen and placing my hands on Ariani’s arms I try to let him know that I need him to hold her down. He gets what I mean immediately and does what I ask. With a hand on the arrow and another on her shoulder I give the arrow a quick wet yank.

“AHHH!” Ariani’s brown eyes are open with confusion, fear, and most of all pain. She looks around at her surroundings with her glossy eyes as I begin the healing process on her now open wound. The green glow begins to overtake my hand once more as it hovers over her shoulder. She now looks at me, again with that fear in her eyes. Her small frame is writhing around in pain, but she can’t overpower Raylen’s strength with her own. Then as quick as she came into consciousness, her head falls back onto the table and she is silent once more. The only indication that she is still alive is her chest is still rising, slowly into more shallow breaths as time goes on.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

This atmosphere around the elf. It felt strange. Something that she has never felt before. Is she sleeping? Is she in the fade? And…who is laughing? She strained her ears to try and pick up the laughter that sounded oh so familiar.

“Haha! You’re very pretty ma’am!” And then her eyes shot open. ‘_Brinowen!’_ Pushing herself up, Ariani could feel her long brown locks move out of her face and behind her shoulders once more. She looked around in amazement and fear. Everything was surrounded by a green mist in the air. Her heart picked up in speed. Oh creators! What is she doing in the fade?! Ariani was pretty sure that she had no lick of magic in her blood, and the only one who did was her daughter. Her daughter! Ariani’s eyes looked around frantically and by a crystal-clear lake there was her daughter…next to a strange lady.

“Brinowen!” Concerned that her daughter had just had a run in with a demon, Ariani sprinted over to her young and pulled Brinowen behind her own figure. She was determined to keep her daughter safe. Now being this close she could look at the stranger more clearly. Staring at them she realized that they were clearly a woman. Purple skin was the first thing that she noticed, then it was the yellow horns that protruded out from her green hair. Green plate armor was barley covering the woman, her midriff was exposed to the green world around them. But what she has never seen before in a person were the two long ears protruding out behind the woman and those bright glowing green eyes that stared at her with so much wisdom and intelligence. She was beautiful…too beautiful! Ariani proceeded to walk backwards, a hand on Brinowen’s shoulder to make sure that she was still within her range, all while staring at the woman. Glaring at the newcomer she snarled toward her “Stay back demon!”

The woman gave the two a kind smile and called out to them, “I am no demon. But I believe we don’t have much time here so please listen to my request.” She held a hand out to the green area around them “We currently are in the Emerald Dream young ones.” Bringing a hand to herself, the woman had finally introduced herself, “I am the spirit Ysera. Once the green dragon aspect… But that is a very long story for another time.” Ysera’s face turns to one of urgency. “There is something that I have to ask of you. I need you to give a message to the Archdruid once known as the _Nahlen’do _(**). Please inform her that there is an evil who is trying to make contact with the Legion.”

Ariani shook her head in confusion, she didn’t know what this lady was talking about. Legion? “I-I don’t know what you are asking me of.” She squeezed Brinowen’s shoulder in fear and she tried to take a few more steps back “I don’t even think we can trust you. How can I believe that you aren’t a demon?! A trickster?!” The woman Ysera held out her hand and within a quick second Ariani was blinded by a bright green light. Event’s of her world quickly flew by Ariani’s eyes, things that she has not seen before. Things that frightened her. These demons were nothing that she had seen before. They didn’t carry one single trait that made them for what they were like Desire, Pride, or Rage. These were monsters that were only seeking to destroy order. They had created monsters that changed Ysera’s world for the worse. Tears pricked Ariani’s eyes as she looked back up at the purple woman. So many questions flew through her mind. _What is this Azeroth? Who was the Burning Legion? Who was she supposed to give a message to?! What were they supposed to do?!_

Ysera slowly walked up to the two elf’s and placed her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders in comfort. “Oh, dear child. I’m sorry to burden you with this task. But again, I must ask you. Can you deliver a message for me?” With no more hesitation, Ariani nodded her head in agreement to this beautiful woman. Ysera smiled down at her, two small fangs showing in her row of teeth. “Thank you. Now I only have very little information. Doing things like this isn’t what I do anymore, but with one of our own people on an entirely new universe we have to sometimes make some rash decisions.” Ysera looked at both figures once more and held a hand on each of their forehead. “Now with the last of my remaining power, I will be able to give you the gift to understand our common tongue. Know this. Once I have completed the spell, I will no longer be able to communicate to any of you… Not even our champion.” When she looked back at Ariani, she could see the many mixed emotions in her eyes. “I need you to pass the message to Mayindra Feathercoil. Inform her that there is someone here in your lands trying to take advantage of the Legion. With their leader Sargeras imprisoned, their army will fall into destruction if they can’t find another who is worthy of leading them. They CAN NOT contact the Legion! Please, you must find the Archdruid and pass the message to her. Tell her she is not alone.” With the spell coming to the end of its completion, Ariani could see that Ysera’s figure was beginning to disappear as well. “Please give her my apology that I couldn’t give this message to her myself.” And with that, the last of Ysera faded away as if she was never truly there. Looking around the overgrown green area, Ariani could see that the environment was starting to fade like Ysera had. Grabbing onto Brinowen, Ariani closed her eyes and prayed to the Creators. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this chapter. I apologize that I don't really have a consistent upload schedule. I get so distracted in playing World of Warcraft and then I'll suddenly just start writing again at 12am...A bad habit. But again thank you so much for reading and I hope that I'm able to describe the world of Azeroth as best as I can. There is just so much to go over and I hope to execute it well as the story goes on. Thank you again and have a great day!
> 
> *Kaldorei- Literally translates to "Children of the Stars" in the Darnassian language,which is May's native tongue for her people.  
**Nahlen’do _ Translates to "Master of the Fang" in the Darnassian language. More about this will be in the upcoming chapters!


	3. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their visit with Ysera in the Emerald dream, Ariani and Brinowen are experiencing something strange. They weren't able to do this before!

_The air whips around me and the familiar sea is flashing past as I’m clutching onto the colorful Hippogriff’s feathers for dear life. The salty sea air fills my nose. I can feel my heart beating erratically, the area around me is dancing with the colors of orange and reds. But as I continue to fly into the abyss and towards the beautiful hue of colors, that once salty sea air is now becoming heavy… breathing is becoming more difficult. And then the noises. So many noises. The crackling of wood breaking and falling, the whipping of hot air…the screams of many people that I can’t even put a face to. The air is getting increasingly hot in front of me. Oh Elune it is so hot._

_Why is it so hot?!_

_I-I can’t breathe…_

** _“It’s all around us! The tree isn’t going to make it! May! We need to get to the temple, there we can check if they have the evacuation portals still up! We need to get out of here!” _ ** _The ghost of a hand feels familiar in mine. But as soon as I grip it with the little strength I had, it disappears… The air becomes choking now… Please no…_

_I don’t want to die._

Hands on my shoulder shake me awake. My eyes shoot open as I look at my surroundings. The walls around me still have the bright glow of orange and red, and the feeling of warmth now is on my back. Standing up quickly, I start to tear my armor off. _I’m too hot! Get these damn things OFF OF ME!_ I could feel wetness going down my cheeks, but I didn’t care.

“It’s too hot!” Getting down to my breast band, I’ve now realized my breathing quickened into sharp breaths. Small cold hands were placed into my own. This was something that I could take my mind off this damn heat! Staring at the conjoined hands I tried to focus on the details. It was quite the difference. The hands in question are, again small, very small in fact. The pale complexion stood out against my own pale lilac skin. Looking at the nails I could see that they were uneven and looked like a couple of them had been chewed down by the nub. Focusing on those details I was able to start coming back to my senses, slowly but surely.

My eyes traveled up the pale arms that were connected to the hands that gave me comfort and my silver gaze eventually looked into the young brown eyes of Brinowen. Her gaze looked at me with curiosity and a little of panic. Giving her a thankful smile, I looked back at her small hands in my larger ones and I give them a gentle pat. “**Shaha lor’ma** (*) young Brinowen. Such kindness for someone you don’t even know.” Looking back up at her I can see that her once curious gaze has now switched to confusion and behind her I could see Ariani and Raylen, the latter once again has his sword in his grasps. But what catches my eye is Ariani’s expression matches Brinowen’s. That confusion. She begins to step forward, mouth opening-

“Ma’am. What does Sha lorme mean?” Eyes widening and they quickly dart down back to the young halfling at my feet. Slowly lowering onto one knee, and I could see the adults move over quickly, I place both my hands on her shoulders._ C-Can she understand me? I thought that they didn’t know the common tongue?!_ Brown and silver meet again.

“Little Brinowen. C-can you understand me?” She gives me a tentative nod. Now I’m very confused. In my confusion another larger, but still a lot smaller than my own, pale hand places itself upon my own. Now following that arm I’m now looking into the eyes of the older halfling Ariani.

“I-I think we can both understand you.” There’s hesitation and disbelief in her voice, but off to the side I could see Raylen look at both halflings with a bewildered gaze. Shaking his head, as if to clear the confusion, he spoke to Ariani in a hasteful manner in that darn language that I couldn’t understand. She mirrored the same look on her face as she switched over to the same language with ease. _Okay. Now this is confusing. She couldn’t understand me before. No one was able to, well besides those few that we learned are similar._ As I mulled over this information in my mind, I felt a gentle tug on my pants and looking down there was the young Brinowen.

“Ma’am, now that my mommy is talking can you answer my question? And what’s your name? Why do you look like that? Are you a demon? And- “Holding my hand up I go back to kneeling so that I could address her properly.

“Child. If you ask me many questions I won’t know if I forgot one. So, let’s try with your first few questions alright?” To lessen the discipling tone that was starting to leak through I give her another small smile and rest my hand gently on her head and gave a small pat. She puckered out her cheeks but gave me an understanding nod anyway. “Alright. So, you were trying to ask what something meant correct? Which words?”

“That one before you said that I was kind. It was like Sha-Shla-“A giggle left my lips as I realized that she was trying to speak a very used phrase in my Darnassian language. With her already puckered lips she now proceeded to cross her arms across her chest.

“S-sorry young one. I don’t mean to laugh at you at all.” Clearing my throat, I continue,” I believe you were trying to pronounce ‘Shaha lor’ma’ is that correct?” She gave me an enthusiastic nod and it reflected in her brown orbs as well. “Well the closest of a translation would be ‘Thank you.’ This is a common thanks in my native language Darnassian.”

“I’ve never heard of that language before! But maybe I just haven’t heard of it yet. I try to read any tome that I come across and with mother’s job as a cook at the local inn I don’t get to read them often.” Brinowen was practically vibrating with excitement and seemed to be soaking up the information that I was providing her. Those excited orbs once again looked into mine “Ma’am. Oh sorry! Do you have a title that I need to address you as? You seem like you could be royalty with your shining hair! Or are you a knight coming to rescues like my mommy and me?! What’s your name?!” Her energy reminded me of a new scholar, one that wanted to learn everything and everyone.

“My name is Mayindra Feathercoil. And I don’t think my titles may matter here, so you can call me May. All my friends do!” Brinowen’s excitement seemed to reach its peaks once I mentioned my name. _Oh Elune! Her excitement could rival Larissa’s- _At that revelation, all the happiness that I gained seemed to suck out of me as I realized that I don’t even know if I could go back home. If I would see Larissa, Kal, or any of my sisters.

“Mommy! Mommy! I found her! Miss May is the one that Miss Ysera told us to look for.” Hearing THAT name from this child’s lips wasn’t what I was expecting. A sharp intake of breath entered my lips and from a distance I could hear it from Ariani as well, she seemed to have heard her daughter’s excited shout. Trying to keep my composure, I knew I had to inquire Brinowen with a few questions myself.

“C-Child. Where did you hear that name from?!” _Good job on trying to keep your composure._ But as I looked at Brinowen I could see the confusion enter her eyes once more and I realized that I really can’t be questioning a child about these things. Looking over at Ariani I could see that her conversation with Raylen was now at a halt. Getting up, I made my way over to her side quickly. “Ariani. Where did you hear that name from?” She didn’t delay on giving me an answer.

“Well w-we met a green lady that looked a little like you, but in all green armor…” And then a light blush took over her face “Well her armor was very little, but it covered her intimate parts. But she claimed that her name was Ysera. She said that we had to give a message to someone named Mayindra Feathercoil. I didn’t think that would point us over to you! I don’t even really understand- “Holding my hand up, I halt her from her rambling.

“Ariani. Hold on. You are SURE that this lady’s name was YSERA?” The brunette gave me a confidant nod and I let out a sigh. A brief memory flashes in my mind. “Ariani. Ysera has been dead for a while now. And I should know.” My mind begins to bring up memories that I had tried to put behind me.

“Because I helped to kill her.”

As soon as the statement passed my lips, I could feel Ariani move away from me and that familiar fear passed through her eyes. A sigh left my lips as I held my hands up. “Just let me explain what happened.” She still looked at me with a bit of distrust and gave a hesitant nod. Then the cough of a forgotten Raylen filled the air and he motioned towards me as he talked with Ariani. I waited until she was finished with him and they both took a seat, that distrust and hesitation in both of their eyes. ‘_She must have told him’_

“I want to let you know that it looks like that only Brinowen and I are the only ones that are able to communicate with you in what seems to be your language. Raylen still can’t understand you and even myself when I talk to you. It looks like only we can understand now. So, I will have to translate to him about what we will be discussing, so please go slow.” Nodding to let her know I understood, I proceeded to lean on a wall to begin explaining Ysera’s demise.

“Okay before we begin, I want to mention that what I’m going tell you both had so many other events that were taking place during this time. So, I will only mention what lead up to the death of Ysera.” Ariani seemed to be doing well in translating my words over to Raylen, she was quick to explain while I was speaking to her. “So, I was sent out by my King, King Varian at the time, to assist in a mission that would either save or destroy Azeroth, my planet, if it failed. My mission eventually took me to the birthplace of my chosen class, Druidism. It is called Val’sharah. My **Shan’do**(**)- ahm, excuse me, my teacher’s mentor Cenarius was corrupted and was eventually pulled into the Emerald Nightmare after fighting it for so long” Seeing the confusion fall over the adults faces I give them a little time ask me to repeat anything if something wasn’t clear enough yet before I continued.

“The Emerald Nightmare was once actually a part of the Emerald Dream. But for now, I think we may have to hold that story off for another time. The Origin story is quite long.” I wrung my hands together and gave them an apologetic smile. “During the corruption of Cenarius, myself and a few other adventurers were tasked with assisting to find one of the Pillars of Creation called the ‘Tears of Elune’. This was one of the artifacts that helped shaped my world, Azeroth, so you can imagine that we didn’t want it to fall into the wrong hands. But he seemed to always be one step ahead of us. With the now Nightmare-tainted relic Xavius, the Nightmare Lord, used it to strike at Ysera, she became one with the tear and I watched her helplessly as she fell out of the sky… She had come to intervene herself, but her actions led to her becoming corrupted as well by the Nightmare lord.” Looking at the faces around me I could see that they knew where this was going, yet I continued. “As Xavius fled with my **Shan’do **Malfurion Stormrage as his prisoner, myself and the other adventurers, had met with my people’s leader Tyrande Whisperwind. We tracked down Xavius with my teacher, Tyrande’s husband, still alive in his clutches. But she was given an ultimatum. Save her husband that she had known most of her life or let The Temple of Elune crumble, home of the order the very goddess she serves. I remember seeing tears being shed from her eyes as we made our way to the Temple. The attack had already begun by the time we made it and there was Ysera, wreaking havoc. We knew what had to be done, there was only one way to be free from the corruption” _Come on, your almost done. _“I-I remember that the other Archdruids were already there and all the priestesses were engaged in battle all around us. And eventually we were able to relief Ysera from her suffering… We all stood around her as we watched our goddess Elune herself welcome her into the stars as she became a part of the constellations. The Tear was cleansed… but it was at a cost. The Dreamer could finally rest peacefully.” Ending my story, I look over at Ariani and sighed. I pushed myself off the wall “But from Brinowen’s words it seems that even one of the Great Aspects can’t rest for too long. Now how about that message?”

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you again for reading another chapter of Colliding Worlds. I think I’m starting to find a good pace on when I should be writing the story so I hopefully should be updating once a week and the chapters should be coming out on a Sunday or Monday! There is so much I wanted to go into to, but I didn’t want May rambling too much and going off topic. If you know World of Warcraft, then you’ll know that a simple quest giving NPC probably has a whole book going into their background. So can imagine on the lore of the Emerald Dream and what not. But I’ll be explaining and many more things in future chapters because of little Brinowen’s, who I have come to adore now, curiosity to learn more. If you guys want, you can watch the in-game cinematics that refers to Ysera’s death. I’ll put a link below. But other than that, thank you again and I’ll have the translations for this chapter below as well.  
In-game cinematic:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUuy9SYrWJs  
*Shaha lor’ma’= Thank you  
**Shan’do = Honored Teacher. (A title and term of respect.)


End file.
